User blog:AYET/2013 Devil Fruits Tournament - Prologue
Now that DSP has completed the 2013 Character Tourney, let's play the favourite (canon only) devil fruits game. This game originated from Pandawarrior in 2011 and saw the Gomu Gomu no Mi emerge as the favourite devil fruit of all! Here is how I intend the game to be played: First round. - All 64 canon devil fruits will be involved, segregated into 8 groups of 8 each - Voting will be done via comments - Each users will cast 4 votes, i.e. choose 4 most favourite fruit in each the group to advance - End result : 32 fruits will advance Second round. - Start with 32 fruits segregated into 4 groups of 8 each - Voting will be done via comments - Each users will cast 1 immunity vote and 3 normal votes - For each group, the fruit with the highest immunity vote automatically advance to fourth round - Excluded the fruit with immunity, 3 highest voted fruit will advance to third round - End result : 16 fruits will advance (12 to next round, 4 to following round) Third round. - Start with 12 fruits (from second round) segregated into 4 groups of 3 each - Voting will be done via poll - Users will cast 1 votes to ELIMINATE 1 fruit from each group - End result : 8 fruits will advance Fourth round. - Start with 12 fruits (4 from second round, 8 from third round), reshuffled and segregated into 6 groups of 2 each - Voting will be done via poll - Users will cast 1 vote to enable fruit to advance to next round - End result : 6 fruits will advance Fifth round. - Start with 6 fruits from previous round, segregated into 2 groups of 3 each - Voting will be done via comments - Users will cast 2 votes, a "positive" and a "negative" vote - A "positive" vote will AWARD 1 point while a "negative" vote will DEDUCT 1 point - E.g. Three fruits involved, A, B and C. User 1 voted positive for A and negative for C. User 2 voted positive for A and negative for B. User 3 voted positive for B and negative for A. User 4 voted positive for B and negative for A. User 5 voted positive for C and negative for A. Final result: fruit B advance to finals - End result : 2 fruits advance to finals Final round. - Start with 2 fruits from previous round - Voting will be done via comments - Users will cast 1 vote for the favourite fruit to win - End result : 1 winner General rules of the tournament: 1) Each round will be open for no less than 36 hours from the blog creation date 2) All registered users are eligible for voting via comments. Only 7 earliest AWC users posting votes via comments will be counted, 8th AWC user onwards will not count. 3) In the event of a result draw, a separate poll will be created / poll will be extended for no less than 12 hours. If the tie breaker does not end with a result, a random choice will selected by the host. Will your favourite DF survive against the 5 different selections to arrive to the finals and emerge as the favourite of all? Feel free to leave comments or (any) suggestions below. Should there be no major objection from the community, the tournament will commence soon over the next couple of days / week. Cheers. ---- Related links: The Dashboard Category:Blog posts